Spiderman and Kitty Pryde: the Secret Affair
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: Kitty and Peter begin a secret relationship behind Lance's back. Both of them secretly knows the other's secret and Peter is forced to juggle schoolwork, taking care of his sick aunt, and maintaining his responsibilities as Spiderman. All while the Sinister Six escapes from jail!
1. Chapter 1: Lovestruck

Spiderman and Kitty Pryde: the Secret Affair

_Chapter One: Lovestruck_  
Once again Kitty Pryde couldn't keep her eyes off of Peter Parker. She thought he was so handsome. She even forgot she was taking an exam. Her abusive boyfriend, Lance Alvers, sat next to her and smacked her in the back of the head to get her to stop staring at Peter. He didn't even apologize, which made Kitty sad.

After class she went up to Peter and asks him if he was busy on Saturday. He says "Not really, but, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. But he doesn't have to know…"

"I don't know, Kitty. It's just not like me to go after another guy's girl, even though I really do like you. A lot."

"Really? Well, I guess if you don't want to, that's okay." She says sadly as she begins to walk away. Peter sighs and walks away.

Later that day, Peter is checking his locker when the hallways are vacant. He listens to his radio and hears that Doctor Octopus has escaped from Ravencroft. He sighs and takes his Spider-Man costume out of his locker and slams it shut. Kitty is silently phasing through the lockers when she sees Peter holding his Spider-Man costume and running off. She gasps and realizes that Peter is Spider-Man. She then realizes "Then, he knows who I am. He knows I'm a mutant." Spider-Man had previously worked with the X-Men to defeat Magneto and his Brotherhood.

Peter runs out of the school in costume and swings away. He arrives on the scene to find Dr. Octopus terrorizing the city. "Can't you stay in jail for just one week? Please? I'm only one guy!" Doc Ock takes notice of him and attempts to attack him with his tentacles. He dodges them with ease and webs Dr. Octopus in the face. As he struggles to get it off, Peter lands on his back. He rips open the backpack that holds the tentacles together and he rips them all out one at a time. Doc Ock screams and falls to the ground. Spider-Man gets up and sighs. He says "That was almost too easy. I might even be able to make it back to class before anyone notices." And he swings away.

He walks into the classroom right as the bell rings and everybody starts to leave. His teacher tells him he has a detention. He groans in agony and begins to walk away. Kitty runs up to him and asks if he has started working on the assignment. He looks confused and says "What assignment?

"The one we were assigned yesterday. Remember, we're supposed to be partners?"

"Oh my god! I forgot all about that. I'm sorry. How about you come over to my place later and we'll work on it."

"Okay, um, see you later then."

"See you. Oh, look out, here comes Lance." And with that he walks away. Lance grabs Kitty's wrist and drags her away.

Later that day Kitty arrives at Peter's house. She rings the door bell and his Aunt May opens the door. She welcomes Kitty into the house and she thanks her. She tells her that Peter is up in his room. In his room he is testing out a new web-shooter. Kitty knocks on his door and he freaks out and rips the web-shooter off, throwing it under his bed. He opens the door and Kitty walks in. They begin working on the assignment and after a couple minutes of silence, Peter asks Kitty why she puts up with Lance. She sighs and says "I don't know. He loves me, he does. But he just gets, I don't know, angry."

"Kitty," he had put his hand on top of hers "I don't think he loves you. You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met and Lance is just a jerk. You deserve better than him." She looks into his big hazel eyes and she just couldn't help herself. She leans in and presses her lips to his. At first he is shocked, but he gives in and continues kissing Kitty back. When they pull away he caresses her cheek and tells her she is beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets

Spiderman and Kitty Pryde: the Secret Affair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of them are property of Marvel comics. NO profit is being made.**_

_Chapter Two: Hidden Secrets  
_Kitty arrives home at the X-Mansion to find Jean waiting in front of the doors with her arms crossed. She asks why she has been out past curfew. She says she was studying with a friend. Jean sighs and says the Professor would like a word.

Kitty arrives in the Professor's room and asks why he wished to see her. He says that he has recently discovered that Lance has rejoined the Brotherhood. Kitty is shocked and she asks "Why?"

"I don't know Kitty. But I strongly suggest talking to him. As soon as possible." Kitty nods silently and walks out.

In jail Doc Ock is being escorted to his cell. He catches a glimpse of Electro's cell. Electro nods and Doc Ock smiles wickedly. He is thrown into his cell when he hears the staticy voice of Electro screaming "GUARDS! HELP! HELP!" the guards run to Electro's cell to find him faking extreme pain. They believe his act and open the cell. They rush over to him and when he looks up at them and says "Suckers." He shoots volts of electricity out of his body, killing both of the guards. He walks into the halls and zaps even more guards. He opens Doc Ock's cell and repowers his tentacles. He then shoots out four more volts of electricity releasing Mysterio, Curt Connors, Rhino, and Sandman. Connors looks around and his eyes turn yellow after seeing Rhino. He brutally morphs into the Lizard and the four of them jump down to meet with Electro and Doc Ock. When even more guards rush in Doc Ock says "I would love to stay and play, but we have a bug to squash. Sandman, take care of our new friends."

"Sure thing, Doc." Sandman bursts into a tidal wave of sand and covers all the guards. He reforms himself and follows his teammates out.

Peter closes his locker to see Kitty right next to him. He nearly freaks out and asks her what she is doing here. She says they need to talk. He sees Lance walking by and he tells her "Later. Right now, if I were you I'd go talk to Lance."

"I've got nothing to say to him. I broke up with him this morning. And Peter, I know you're-" she is cut off by the bell and he says he will see her later and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, to show he does have feelings for her. She manages a smile and goes to class.

After school Lance storms into the Brotherhood house and finds Toad riding Blob like a horse. He looks at them and makes the ground under Blob shake massively and he falls over. He nearly squashes Toad. Quicksilver runs up to Lance and says "Why do you even bother with school? It's because of Kitty isn't it?" Lance punches him in the face and says he's going after the X-Men with or without them. quicksilver immediately agrees. He looks at Blob and Toad and silently tells them to agree. They both nod in agreement. Lance pities them and goes upstairs.

Peter is leaving the school when Kitty runs after him and asks where he is going. He tells her "Kitty, hi, um, I was just going to the Bugle. To get my paycheck."

"Cool, are you free afterwards?"

"Look, Kitty, about what happened, I'm not so sure we should be in a real relationship yet. I like you and all, but I just don't think it would work." He begins to walk away and he looks back at Kitty. He stares into her blue eyes and tells her after he picks up his paycheck he is heading over to Harry's house, but he can reschedule. Kitty is overjoyed and she hugs him.

After he gets away he says "Sorry Kitty, but crime never rests." He puts on his suit and swings away. He arrives at the main part of Bayville and looks on the big screen. It shows the new report of a massive breakout at Ravencroft. The escapees included: Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Electro, the Lizard, Rhino, and Mysterio. His eyes widen and shock and he says "Looks like Doc Ock put together his old Sinister Six." He swings away in an attempt to find them.

He finds them terrorizing a local neighborhood, close to the X-Mansion. He yells at Doc Ock "You broke out again just to piss me off, didn't you?" Electro sees him and shoots several electricity bolts at him. He dodges most of them but two of them zap him and he screams. Rhino charges behind him and hits him in the back, allowing Lizard to scratch him in the chest. As he is on the brink of passing out, Mysterio stands over him and kicks him in the face.

Peter wakes up, tied up in a warehouse with his mask off. He can't see anyone around and he attempts to break the ropes, but realizes they are made of titanium. At first he is worried for himself but he then remembers his date with Kitty.

Kitty arrives at his house and knocks on the door. A worried Aunt May opens the door and welcomes Kitty in. She asks if Peter is here. Aunt May "Oh, Kitty. Peter has gone missing. He never returned home from school and he hasn't called me!"

"What? Have you contacted the police?" Kitty is still in shock. Aunt May begins crying and Kitty comforts Aunt May.

Peter is still attempting to break out and he falls back, cracking the chair. He gets on hand free but he feels extreme pain surging through his entire body when he moves it. He sees doors opening and hears the voice of Doctor Octopus saying "Keep an eye on him, Mysterio. And no killing him. Yet."

**A/N: This story takes place before mutants were revealed to the public, just in case you guys were wondering. More coming soon and please review the chapters, positively or negatively, either way thanks for taking time to read my very first story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Spiderman and Kitty Pryde: the Secret Affair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of them are property of Marvel comics. No profit is being made.**_

_Chapter Three: Truth  
_Mysterio walks over to Peter, who is still lying on the ground. He calls him pathetic. He says it would be so easy to kill him right now. But he won't. He says to Peter "Imagine the ransom we can get for _you_." Peter spits blood onto his bubble-head. He yells and punches him in the nose.

Captain Stacy is assuring Aunt May and Kitty that the police will find him. Aunt May thanks him and he asks if she will be alright. She manages to say she will be okay. After Captain Stacy leaves, Kitty tells Aunt May she also knows some people that can help find Peter. Aunt May thanks her and tells her she is wonderful.

Kitty runs straight through the front doors of the X-Mansion and runs into the Living Room to find Spyke, Rogue, Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Jean. She yells "All of you get your butts onto the blackbird!" Spyke asks why. She ignores him and she tells Jean she needs her to locate someone. She asks who and Kitty tells her "Spider-Man." Jean says she will need time but she can do it.

The five of them walk out the front door to be confronted by Lance and the Brotherhood. Kitty says under her breath "Fantastic."

The Sinister Six are all standing around Spider-Man, debating what to do with him. He jokingly suggests "Letting me go and turning yourselves in?" Sandman slaps him and he falls to the ground, cracking the chair a little bit more.

Avalanche causes the ground to rumble and shake and the X-Men avoid it in their one ways. Nightcrawler teleports behind Toad and tackles him. Quicksilver runs over to Spyke and slams his head into the wall repeatedly. Iceman grabs his shoulder and says "What's wrong? Cold shoulder?" and he coats Quicksilver in ice. Blob grabs Iceman and bear hugs him. Kitty yells they don't have time for this and runs up to Lance. She says "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes." He lifts up his hand and attempts to slap her in the face. She phases right through it and kicks him straight in the balls. He screams and the tremor ceases. Jean mentally knocks out Blob and Quicksilver and Toad are knocked unconscious by Rogue and Nightcrawler. Jean says she has a lock on Spider-Man and six others with him.

Doctor Octopus says that Rhino can exterminate Spider-Man. He chuckles and charges towards him. Spider-Man says "Oh no you don't." He jumps up so Rhino crashes into the chair, shattering it. He slips out of the titanium and sends Rhino flying into the wall. He lands and webs Doc Ock's and Electro's heads and he bangs them together. Sandman is about to punch him when he is frozen in ice. Spider-Man looks behind him and sees the X-Men. Iceman says "This is gonna so boss."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I've got a lot of stuff going on and I didn't have much time to work on it. Please leave reviews, negative or positive and I will see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Spiderman and Kitty Pryde: the Secret Affair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of them are property of Marvel comics. No profit is being made.**_

_Chapter Four: Realization_  
Doctor Octopus wraps his tentacles around Spider-Man and holds the sharp end to his end. He tells the X-Men if any of them make a move, Spider-Man dies. Spyke suddenly steps forward and launches a spike into Dr. Octopus's shoulder. He screams and Spider-Man hits the floor. The Sinister Six charges at the X-Men and vice versa. Spider-Man lifts up Doc Ock and says he might want to get a doctor after this and punches him in the face.

Mysterio grabs Jean's wrist and begins making her think that she is surrounded by snakes. Pretty soon she realizes it isn't real and she destroys the mind construct, causing Mysterio's helmet to shatter and he goes flying, crashing into the ceiling.

Spyke slices the Lizard's chest to do almost nothing. Lizard laughs and scratches him across the chest. Lizard starts beating Spyke.

Electro blasts several lightning bolts at Rogue. She dodges them and absorbs Electro's powers. She then blasts lightning at the Lizard, knocking him out.

Sandman turns into a tidal wave of sand but Iceman freezes it all. He walks up to it and knocks on it. It shatters into several tiny pieces of ice.

Rhino towers over Kitty and he says "Come on Pipsqueak, you don't really think you can beat me, do you?" Kitty smiles look a good little girl and says "Not really. But I think they can." He looks back to see Iceman, Spyke, Jean and Rogue. They all blast everything they have at Rhino causing him to scream and fall over, motionless.

The X-Men walk over and find Spider-Man wrapping Doc Ock in his own tentacles. He thanks them for the assist and he then personally thanks Kitty and they hug.

Later that day Kitty and Peter are in his room working on the project. Kitty asks how he was able to beat Ock. He says "Oh it works every time. I just jump around a lot, his tentacles follow him, I got behind his back, jump and he gets hit with his own tentacles."

"Wow."

"Yeah." They look each other in the eyes and they begin to make out once more. Peter slowly makes his hand up Kitty's back to unhook her bra and she slowly begins taking her shirt off. She then rips off Peter's and they continue to make out on the bed. Kitty slowly pulls apart and whispers to Peter "I love you." Peter returns those feelings and they continue on.

_**A/N: I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed with this story, but those of you who weren't, thanks for sticking with me the whole way. Honestly I'm a little disappointed myself. I'll try to make my next story longer.**_


End file.
